Often, source files for Web content servers are coded by multiple programmers on remotely located (stage) source servers. It is not unusual for one or more programmers to code “HTML” files on one source server while one or more other programmers create executable and/or image files on another source server. To provide new or updated content, typically modified or created files are distributed to content servers. Historically, the distribution of a set of “updated” or new files from remotely located source servers through the Internet to content servers has proven to be a difficult task.
This task has been further complicated by the sharing of content servers by multiple customers. In the past, a content publisher enjoyed exclusive use of source servers and content servers. Competing use of resources, if any, came from competing interests of the content publisher, not another customer. Now, content servers may be shared among many different content publishers. This sharing of content servers has introduced new problems related to securely accessing and controlling resources on content servers.